The present invention relates to coolers and, more particularly, to coolers that have the ability to keep objects in useable or consumable condition after leaving their primary refrigerated storage location.
Currently, coolers are not efficient at providing cooling for a long period of time. It is necessary to keep the thermal insulation, cooling source and storage compartment separated and arranged in a specific manner for it to be efficient for extended periods of time. A typical cooler will not keep the storage compartment under 60 degrees Fahrenheit, at 85 degrees Fahrenheit test temperature, for more than approximately one hour. One hour is not a significant amount of time for items that need to be kept cool for an extended period of time. Other coolers are commonly just a single piece expanded polystyrene container surrounded by an exterior shell. These coolers do not have the desired arrangement of components because there is no thermally conductive path between a cooling source and the storage compartment, providing little to no benefit.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that may keep objects in useable or consumable condition after leaving their primary refrigerated storage location for significant amounts of time.